


Replacement

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: D/s, M/M, dubcon, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course it's not Jade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

Of course it's not Jade. It doesn't have Jade's boundless intelligence, and it doesn't try to wear that mask of indifference that he so often keeps, when he's pretending not to care, and it can't even smile the way he does. It completely and utterly fails to imitate Jade in the slightest.

But it still _looks_ like Jade, and that's enough for him.

Dist sits back in his chair, looking over the replica standing in front of him. Though he never did have the pleasure to see Jade in the nude (not completely at least) he's certain that the replica's form is an excellent imitation. Maybe the proportions aren't exactly right (surely, Jade would be bigger _there_) but the form is close enough.

"Now then, my friend _Jade_\--" He spits out the name like the venomous word it is as he leans forward, grinning widely. "You'll do exactly as I tell you, without question. Understood?"

The replica gives him a nod, clearly preprogrammed but still something nice to see. "Understood."

"And you'll call me Di-" He hesitates, a better idea coming to mine. "_Master_ Dist. That shouldn't be too difficult, even for you."

"It's not difficult at all, Master Dist." The tone of its voice is flat and lifeless, with none of Jade's usual cruel (but well-meaning) humor. He'd have to work on that tone but, it's still Jade's voice saying those words.

Master Dist, not sniveling runny-nosed Saphir, but _Master Dist_.

"_Excellent_!" He laughs, spinning his chair around once. This is too good to be true; or at least, he'd think so, if he hadn't made it so. With this replica and the right adjustments, he won't need that traitor ex-best friend anymore! "I want you to touch yourself."

The replica blinks, then places both hands on its chest -- touching itself. In the entirely _wrong_ way.

Dist makes a face and shakes his head. "No, no! Not there! Touch your- your-" He bites his lip, not wanting to be vulgar. Not in front of Jade. "Between your legs. Touch what's there."

Immediately, the replica's hands go down between its legs, cupping itself yet without the slightest hint of shame. Perhaps it's even better than the real Jade! Surely, if he had made Jade do this, he'd be blushing and looking embarrassed and begging him to allow him to leave, but the replica doesn't do any of that. The replica exists only to serve him, after all.

Oh if only he could see the look on that idiot Jade's face when he sees what he's done!

"There you go! Now then..." Dist brings his hands together, wringing them as he thinks of all the different orders he could give. "I want you to, make yourself feel good while I watch." Then quickly he adds, "And you have to say that you like it when I watch!"

"I like it when you watch," the replica says flatly, shifting its hands to grip itself. And it stares right back at him, eyes completely blank. Not at all the way Jade would look.

Dist frowns deeply. "You have to say it with feeling! Like you _really_ enjoy it."

The replica just stares at him for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then it opens its mouth and says, "I like it when you watch," in the exact same way it said it before.

It's hopeless. Dist just sighs and slumps in his chair. "Just, keep stroking yourself. And look down a bit, so your hair can cover your face, just a bit." Maybe that'll keep it from staring at him so much.

Just as he ordered it to, it starts to stroke itself, tilting its head downward so its hair covers its face, and the sight is more splendid than he imagined. Without that blank stare, it looks so much more like Jade would look if he were here instead.

Dist shifts in his chair so his own growing erection won't be noticed, and he grins. "Yes, just like that! _Exactly_ like that!" The replica seems to be getting itself nice and hard, looking quite impressive. Though not as impressive as its original would be, of course.

"Master?" It asks, just barely sounding needy, instead of merely empty. "Do you like watching me?"

The question is unexpected. "Ah, of course, of course!" Dist purrs, doing his best to make sure his voice is suitably soothing enough -- which it is. "I enjoy watching you like this, Jade."

It's difficult to tell if that was enough, but the replica seems to nod and continues, letting out a barely audible moan. Watching it, he had to wonder if it was learning to like this just as much as he does. It doesn't take long before it finishes, gasping so beautifully as its body tenses up.

"_Jade_," Dist hisses, pants uncomfortably tight now. "You look _wonderful_ like that."

The replica takes a slightly shaky breath, pulling its hands away and staring at the mess its made of itself like its never seen its own come before. Then it finally looks up at him, as though asking for an explanation.

And that may be the best part of all!

"That mess you just made," Dist starts, unable to keep himself from grinning. "It means you like doing this for me. You like having me as your Master."

"I like having you as my Master," the replica repeats to itself, as though trying to figure out the meaning of the words. After a moment, it nods. "I did enjoy this, Master."

Shifting in his chair so he can lean in nice and close, Dist brings his hands together, clasping them tight. "Good, good! I'll be the best Master you ever had, Jade! Just wait and see, I'll show you, you'll see!"

Oh, Jade will see what a perfect Master he is. Jade will see and he'll regret having ever left him, he's _sure_ of it!


End file.
